Atlas Corporation
The Atlas Corporation known before was a PMC considered to be savior of mankind till Kaijus came in,they started to change their name as the Atlas Defense Front or ADF for short,Founded after a year when MegaTokyo Incident and the foundation of Sentinel Defense Corps,they dissolved in 2061. They are the largest PMC on Earth, with various establishments all around the globe. History Founded in Colorado Springs in 2035, Randy Jonathan purchased majority of military investments and bioengineering research that he made to strengthen his company by using his powerful connections to the US Military. They surpassed the technological Advancements the United States achieved,but forbided them to use their own pure tech. 2035 Onwards Foundation of the Sentinel Defense Corps led Randy Jonathan to built Atlas,they started rivaling the Sentinel Defense Corps ever since since the Second Korean War. Second Kaiju War They were still active,still they hide their secrets from the world,their alternative job aside from Soldiers is Smuggling Kaiju Organs,which is potent for powering up Rogue Jaegers. Second Korean War They assisted the US Marines and Sentinel Defense Corps soldiers(dressed in US Marine uniforms),so far none of Atlas soldiers died in that war. Betrayal to the world After they killed the world's deadliest kaiju-smuggling terrorist,they started to arrest former soldier like Gideon and Chloe,the duos escape led to joining the Sentinel Defense Corps. War against Sentinel Defense Corps Jonathan became power-hungry as ADF became part of the United Nations,he forced the Employees to create a deadly bio weapon codenamed "Manticore",in this time,they committed many war crimes like torturing POWs.but they fell through the Combined Efforts of the Sentinel Defense Corps,British Army and the US Army. Structure The ADF is a highly centralized military similar to the Sentinel Defense Corps' 805th Spartan Rangers Battalion. Accolades *First private military corporation to gain a seat in the United Nations Security Council *Created the most advanced armored combat vehicle on the planet (False Statement,just stole the prototype of the Sentinel Defense Corps.) *The largest corporation in the world Military The Atlas Corporation is the largest corporation in the world,that they can act without Congression Approval, Randy Jonathan idealizes it as a "Super-Power for hire." Atlas also does not let the public view their list of soldiers with their respective ranks. Soldiers also get the best pay. Members *Randy Jonathan (Founder,Commander and CEO) *Dr.Pierre Soldiers *Gideon (Formerly,now a Sentinel Soldier) *Erik Juarez *William Micheals *Sean Carter *Xavier Hummer *Avery *Gavin *Sonny *Rowan Howard Vehicles Atlas,despite being a powerful PMC, relied on current Ameican ground vehicles.But they manafactured their own aircrafts. Ground *M4A3 Titan *FT101 *Atlas MATJ Air *Spider Tank *VTOL Warbird Equipment Atlas soldiers are known for their black uniforms like the 805th Spartan Rangers Battalion(SDC gear can Camoflauge) thus giving them the alias of "Dark Forces". File:ADF_Winter.jpeg|Artic Soldier Gear "ATL389" File:Atlas_Infantry.jpeg|Standard Gear "ATL558" File:IJuggernaut.jpeg|Juggernaut Gear "ATL-EX3" Weaponry Atlas incorporates cutting edge weapon technology that was sought to break the top weapons of the United States, despite some of there weapons are slightly inferior to the ones in the Sentinel Defense Corps, soldiers confine themselves with Standard Issue weaponry that includes necessary attachments to suit the mission requirements or the operator's taste. 'Assault Rifles' Atlas Corporation heavily relies on the Bal-27 Carbine,their manafactured and sponsored weapon. *'Bal-27' (Standard Issue) *IMR *HBRa3 *MK 18 *Colt M4A1 *Magpul MSBS 'Marksman Rifles' *MK14 EBR *SR-25 Light Machine Guns *CETME Ameli *Pytaek *M240B *M249 SAW *MK48 'Sniper Rifles' *MORS *GM-6 Lynx *AI AX338 *Remington M110 'Anti-Material Rifles' *Atlas 20mm 'Shotguns' *UTS-19 *Rhino S12 *Fabarm FP6 *Mossberg 590 'Sub-Machine Guns' *SN6 *ASM1 *AMR9 *SAC3 *MP11 *UMP-45 Handguns *'Atlas-45' (Standard Issue) *RW1 *MP-443 Grach Launchers *MAYHEM *M10 Stinger Trivia *They even insulted the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and even Sentinel Defense Corps,calling the PPDC as "Frying Pan D*ck Corps" and SDC as "Suck D*ck Corps". *They are like Kaiju Cultists (Their main Religion) Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Organizations Category:United States